A Death Note Rod Ross FanFiction: Sins & Satin
by Caprica28
Summary: You know what I've never seen before? A RodxSayu fanfiction :) hehe yeah yeah I know, it's terrible :)


**Oh look! It's my first Death Note hetero-lemon fan-fiction. By the way I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE! Not the manga or anime. None of the Relights. Or any of the characters for that matter. I do not own any American movies I've quoted here either, NOT MINE! NOT MINE! NOT MINE! **

**Great now that we got that out of the way, I must apologize to any readers in advance if this Mafia-arc Sayu Yagami story renders you to collapse into a fetal position of cringe (haha) but if it does well then you'll probably have a good idea on why Sayu became so traumatized in the Death Note series, I mean to the point where she was unable to walk or speak for a while...**  
**(I'm not a very good writer, just sayin')**

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: This story depicts fictional rape-fantasy material as well, so if violent aggressive sex makes you in any way uncomfortable, you may exit now.**

**Mello**: "Your daughter's finally here. It's about time. You already have a good idea of where we are don't you Yagami? Bring the Death Note BY YOURSELF at LA in 2 days. Got it?" *click*

Rod Ross stared intently at the pretty young Japanese brunette. One of his subordinates, Jack Neylon loved brunettes too but the big boss man has already called dibs on her first... he sulked in front of his laptop in disappointment.

"You know I've always hated cops." The large mob boss gestured towards the scared & frail hostage. "I've always wanted to fuck a cop's daughter. Purely out spite." Sayu began to panic. Further crawling away facing the corner of the cracked decaying walls of their new mafia hideout. She didn't want to turn around and look. "Maybe I'll leave your dearest father with his first grandkid after we're finished. How 'bout it toots? Not everyday a pretty thing like you gets lucky with a mafia boss."

Mello was repulsed. Other members of his crew became visibly uncomfortable as well. This was never a part of Mello's plans but none of them, even altogether could physically stop this behemoth from pursuing his sexual ventures either. Every muscle in Sayu's body clenched. A barely audible "no no" was heard through the duct tape over her mouth. But Rod ignored this. He was insulted. NOBODY rejects Rod Ross. The bimbos at any nightclub would throw themselves at him behaving like cats in heat. Heavy footsteps paced towards the frail petite girl. She briefly glanced up and in that instant her thoughts began to flood with, "NO FRIGGIN WAY! I don't want to die... not here. Not like this. This bald son of a b*tch is going to kill me."

Rod grabbed a handful of her silky hair-locks then proceeded to drag her into one of the hideout's own personal pimped out decks for some of the more expensive escorts he would hire on occasion. When she summoned up the courage to open her eyes again, she nearly puked. "Yuugh...! Purple zebra striped floors, walls, and a king sized bed? This place is a dump. God please. Please god. I wont slack off on my studies again if you just let me out of this one NOOOOOOO!"

Rod locked the door behind him, "Yeah yeah so it's a little tacky. But it's not a complete eyesore" um... except yes... yes it was! Rod began to kindly undo her straps, cuffs, then slowly remove the strong tape from her mouth so is to not hurt her. He wanted to hurt her in other ways. The large man began to carry her to his king sized water bed. "Jeez... a water bed? Didn't those things go out of style back in the 80s? How old is this perv anyways?" Sayu, still terrified and became even more disgusted finding an already used XL Magnum condom plopped right next to her head.

"Hah... oh that? I got busy with one of my favorite whores a bit earlier. Now it's your turn gorgeous." Sayu proceeded to kick his chest. To slap. Scratch. Hit. Wherever she could, wherever her weak fists landed but to no avail. Was this guy a WWE wrestler too? She's never even seen such a vile muscular beast over 6' feet tall. Not an all too common sight back in Japan. Rod begins to kiss and suck on her neck. They were painful, but he had to plant these dark purple marks on purpose. He had to show the stern Deputy Director Yagami he already had his way with his only daughter and there was nothing he could do about it. He pulled her denim jacket and leggings off... her blouse next, then her light pink floral panties, her lavender c-cup bra. But the shaking and soft weeping once poor Sayu became completely naked & vulnerable began to bother him a bit. "Hmmm... listen here beautiful, I can't stay stiff if you're going to keep squirming around like that. Don't try to fight it... you want this too."

Sayu stayed silent then compliant. "I don't want to get him angry... if I do then I'm as good as dead. Might as well give him what he wants... I want to see my family again... Light... dad... mom... I'm so sorry." Sayu now thinking of her survival plants a full open mouth tongue kiss on the dangerous predator pinning her down. He was taken aback for only a second before returning the favor and entering the opening of her parted lips as well. That is when Sayu's body began to betray her. Rod began to part her slit to check for signs of consent and she could feel it, she was getting wet. "See? We don't even have to use any lube. You're right here with me."

Rod's bald head was already beading with glistening sweat. Heavily panting as he continues sliding his large fingers up and down her lower opening before pushing both fingers in and out. She covered her face in embarrassment... the gushing sounds. Sayu wished they made shower water hot enough to scrub away the amount of shame she has already endured. But Rod couldn't get enough of it, he kept going. Wanting to see her face grow a brighter shade of red so he could leave another wet spot on those satin bed sheets. Every woman had to leave a visible mark to add another notch under his belt.

The adrenaline was rushing. Rod begins to work his hips pushing upwards then down feigning real sex between her legs before finally asking if she was ready to take the real thing. Sayu could feel his massive size brushing up against her inner thigh and became even more afraid actually looking downward. I mean Jesus Christ, this guy must have been half horse or something...

Rod: "Don't worry. I'll put it in slow. I wouldn't want to tear you in half on our first date."

Sayu's Thoughts: "Uggh... you call this a date? My body is hurting enough already... I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"Hey but you have to suck me off first"

"WHAAAAT?! I can't fit that thing in my mouth!"

Rod grabs the back of her hair again and motions her downward, "Well you'd bloody well try to then. AND WATCH THE TEETH! If I feel teeth, you feel lead." As he motioned this threat with one of Mello's polished gold Baretta 92FS gun sitting right next to a lamp, unfortunately out of her reach at this point. Sayu tried her best to pace her breath as Rod continued to force her down into swift deep-throat motions. "ACK UUGGH noo no I'm choking. He's chocking mee." bobbing up and down his abnormally lengthy shaft. Albiet poor Sayu, trying to regain her breath after a forced blowjob left the once pious young woman streaked with non-waterproof black mascara lining down her cheeks. That session was finally over... and what does he do? This scary centaur began mocking her disheveled appearance, saying she looked like Sasha Grey after finishing a shoot. (- _ -)

It wasn't even until he filled Sayu's mouth with his first amounts of clear pre-cum when Rod leans over to a violet night stand next to the fancy gold bed frame for another one of his massive condoms. " smh ... those wont do." she ponders, "This guy needed a Hefty bag for that long veiny serpent." mid-thought as he began to push himself (just the tip) inside Sayu. She let out a soft cry then swiftly cupped over her mouth with both palms so is not to yell loud enough for the other mafia members to hear. Rod paused, pulled out then began to push himself in again until he could feel himself in her wetness all the way.

In and out. In and out, in then out the motions went again for what seemed like forever trying to endure this torture. Sayu was a virgin before all of this went down... and it hurt her even more so. She was saving herself for a man she genuinly loved but had to lose her purity to this violent horny centaur instead, as he continued to slam against her, leaving terrible purple bruising along her delicate inner thighs. Then she felt it, the condom. It was beginning to slip out. "No no no. Don't. It can't. I can't... I don't want him to cum inside of me. I'm scared. I remember seeing this guy sitting next to 2 other whores earlier. The ones clad in fishnet stockings and stripper heels when they first brought me here... he's so gross! I don't want a disease. I don't want a baby. Get off. Get off." But the goliath kept on going, eventually growing frustrated in the unwanted friction then pulling the entire rubber off entirely.

"There. Now I'm really inside you."  
She did what little she could do to push him off, which might as well have amounted to no effort at all as this massive Greek god of a man kept pinning her down with his hips and pumping inside of Sayu while she kept begging for the merciless man to pull out. Which was only met with Rod flipping her over into the doggy position to further degrade her, calling Sayu his bitch as he shoved her teary face into a pillow to muffle her faint cries for help. She asked the ruthless mafia boss again. To pull out. Now. Now! Before it was too late. And it was, Rod ignored her pleas as he finished ejaculating his massive hot load inside of her. It was so warm. Most of it spilled out of her however as she kept making serious attempts to flex and push most of it out. Not that it would have helped Sayu thought... "It's too late... it happened. Now 100 showers can't wash this level of dirty away..."

He looks down, a small pool of blood now intermixed with his semen "Ah. So you were a virgin? That's a rarity for me to find, especially here in LA. It's been a pleasure to have been your first. Oh aand uhh... don't come crying back to me for any child support if anything happens, I don't need another bastard kid weighing me down and I don't care what happens to you now, we're sending you back to Japan." Rod held Sayu's hand leading her out of the door, his mafia gang now snickering and staring down the poor soul knowing good and well whats just happened. Glen Humphreys, Rashual Bid, Pedoro Kollet, Eddie, Jose, Roy and Skyer... they were all there. Jack Neylon couldn't even leer to admire her beauty anymore, her hair became a frizzled mess, her eyeliner streaked downward to her chin like a pornstar just finishing a shoot, her pink lipstick smeared and I mean, nobody likes sloppy seconds. Rod did make attempts to keep the bed creaking sounds to a minimum but they were still a bit loud & obnoxious. Kind of like the sex sounds people heard in that Fight Club movie. Mello simply shrugged and continued eating his chocolate as if nothing happened. Like he could give a fuck? Mello only wanted the deadly notebook, Rod was free to lay with whomever he wanted. Not his problem.

An hour later, Rod yanks Sayu by the arm again then hands her over to Y462 for the revolving door trade. Of course not forgetting to slap her butt on her way outside. Both on their way to board a helicopter over to some desert in the middle of nowhere.

**Aah... so there you have it. The real reason why Sayu fell into a catatonic traumatized mental state and fell bound to a wheelchair... but don't worry dearest Sayu-chan. The feeling in your legs will come back to you after a week (no obvious White Chick puns here) XD**

**Oh and for any prudes who may give me kink shaming over my clearly fake-rape fantasy fanfictions, Soirchiro becomes furious then agrees to work with Kira only to avenge his daughter's lost innocence and watches him die of a heart attack sooo... hooray for happy endings.**


End file.
